The Brothers
by Windying
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma are brothers- blood brother that is. However, during a accident Ryoma was kidnapped and lost his memory. As a result, the Echizen adopted Ryoma and now that they meet again, what will happen? See Warning Inside. RxR appreciably.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Brothers**

Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma are brothers- blood brother that is. However, during a accident Ryoma was kidnapped and lost his memory. As a result, the Echizen adopted Ryoma and now that they meet again, what will happen?

A/N: Tennis no oujisama does not belong to Windying. This work is non-profitable. This is unbeta. Expect a lot of grammars and punctuation. Expect a lot of OC, out of characters. And Lastly, This_ IS_ a **YAOI/INCEST** fiction. If you can not take it, please do yourself a favor and exit out of this page and don't return until you know that you can take Incest, Brother X Brother Love. Those that don't mind, because this is a fanfiction, are welcome to stay and enjoy. FYI: I might write it following the timelight from the manga/anime and twist their places.

P.S: This will be the only time that the disclaimers are being post. For the rest of this story, the top conditions applies to all chapters. And terms not understandable? Please feel free to use google search engine translation!

**Chapter 1**

Tezuka Kunimitsu wasn't someone who would cried. At all. Period. Yet, here he was, nervous and was eyes filled with tears as he heard what the policeman said to his grandfather and father, while his mother has already fainted from shock. They didn't know that he was at the door, listening to them yet.

The found the kidnappers that take his little otouto away. But they can not find any trace of his otouto at all, except the bloods that were left there.

Kunimitsu understood. Even if he was only seven years old. He understood. He understand that anything that has to do with blood was never a good thing.

He found himself panting hard and trying to breathe through his mouth to silences his crying. Even if drops of tears flowed down on his cheeks. And his best friend, Fuji Shuusuke, who was always having a smile on his face, was looking pale and his was fully opened. Fuji's eyes got even wider when he see the teardrops on Kunimitsu's face. Kunimitsu was trying so hard to not make a sound at all, however he couldn't stop the sobs that come from his throat.

The adult in the room pause as they heard the sobbs from outside the door. Panicked, Kuniharu Tezuka, the father, stand up and opened the door so fast that surprised the still stunted Fuji. Upon seeing who was at the door, Kuniharu pale and drop to his knees. Tezuka Kunikazu, who was quietly clenching his hands so hard that they turned white, shot his eyes to the door and noticed the tears on his first grandson's face. He pale even more as he see who was at the door with Kunimitsu.

"Father, tell me you are just jesting" demanded a crying Kunimitsu quietly whose eyes are opened so wide with tears that his brownish-almost-golden eyes were fully seen. The seven year old boy was crying for the first time ever since he was born. Even when he was born, he didn't even cried once in his life. Kunikazu and Kuniharu both paled. They know that Kunimitsu was too smart to be lied to. But what they paled wasn't the fact that they can't lied to him. It was the fact that for the first time in their life, they seen the child cried.

Their stoic, quiet and strictly serious Kunimitsu never cry. None at all. Period. Not when he got ran over by a bike. Not when practicing tennis with Kuniharu. Not when there was cutes on his face and hands from practicing too hard. All in all, never. The family all know that Kunimitsu love his little otouto very much.

The Tezuka boys aren't the type that shows expressions on their face. They don't smile a lot in the house due to they being generation-to-generation strict training, although it seems like Kunimitsu was borned looking strict and stoic thought. But when their second son was born, for the first time ever, they seem Kunimitsu smiled and laughed and behave like a normal human being when hugging the newborn child in his chest.

And now, this was the first time that they seen the seriously child cried. Don't know what to do, Kuniharu just drop his head and lets his tear silently drops from his face. The police did all they can. For one whole month, the Tezuka pushed the police to the limit and over the limit of what they could do since Tezuka Kunikazu was one of the board member. Using whatever news and reports that they can find, used whatever resources that they could. At the end, they found the groups of kidnappers after getting the ransom called from their leader but can't find the child.

Tezuka Ryoma was lost to them forever.

A sobbed was heard again as the child lost his balance and slided to the floor, one hand still holding the wall for support. Fuji look like he was lost his balance as well, but instead, he turn around and clenched his fist tightly, silently letting a tears on his face. No sound was heard from the always smiling child, the only thing that lets the adults knows that he was affected too was the shaking body and tightly clenched fist. As for Kunimitsu, he cried his eyes out. He wanted to scream to the world to gave his brother back to him but couldn't find the strength to move his body.

Tezuka Ayana woke up because of the noised and sobbing but then upon seeing her husband and son at the door, she once again let reality set in and fainted once again, this time her father was able to catched her before she hit the floor.

And that was seven years ago. Now, Tezuka Kunimitsu was going to be the captain of the tennis club at Seishun Gakuen, shortened to Seigaku. The captain who obtained the nickname The Captain Who Never Smile. The last time that Fuji ever seen his rare smile was when his little otouto was five years old and they were celebrating his birthday. It was also the last day that they ever seen Tezuka Ryoma ever again.

Fuji Shuusuke quietly looked at Kunimitsu and always grimaced when he seem the after-math of Ryoma disappearance in Kunimitsu's eyes. Although, he didn't show it because he was smiling and eyes closed.

He still remembered the day that Kunimitsu made the police to shows him the place that the kidnapper hided Ryoma at. It was at a warehouse that was unused and old with dust all over the place. There, they found Ryoma's necklace that Kunimitsu made for him on his four birthdays. It was a twin rackets and one tennis ball connecting the two rackets together. But the rackets were broken in half between the tennis ball.

Fuji was the one that found it. And he know that the necklace belong to Ryoma because he was there when Kunimitsu made the necklace in class. And so, even after all this time, Kunimitsu kept the necklace with him at all time, even when bathing.

Fuji mentally shakes his head to clear his thoughts. It was never a good thing when every years come the day that Ryoma disappeared. On that day, Kunimitsu was very dangerous. And that day was coming up soon and the changes in his personality was starting to appeared. Although none can tell beside Fuji.

The day called Christmas Eve was a forbidden day in the Tezuka household. That day was the day that Ryoma got kidnapped and it happen to be the kid's birthday too. And so, every year when Kunimitsu's mood was the worst, Fuji found out that is best to leave the man along by himself; Tezuka Kunimitsu does not act like a teen or look like a teen so why bother calling him a teen?

Even if snow was starting to fall and it will be a white christmas, Fuji know that it will be a black Christmas this year too. Even the whole team knows that the mention of christmas was forbidden. Mostly because Fuji told them to the Regular so they know.

Trying to distracting him years after years never work on Tezuka at all. And so Fuji gave up trying to distracting his best friend and crushed since elementary days. Even he himself don't like Christmas very much because of the memory and pain that come from it, but he never shows it.

This was their second years as middle schooler and next year, Kunimitsu was going to be the captain of the tennis team. They make a promised to each other that the team will go National when Tezuka is the captain. So now that christmas was coming and winter break is approaching, Fuji was sure that Tezuka the Captain will very much fit his nickname.

That year, the Tezuka household once again coldly avoid the topic of christmas.

**Timeskip **

It's April now and that means that the new terms are starting. That mean new students. And speaking of new students, there's someone that would be coming to Seigaku that will change everything that Fuji and Tezuka known.

At the Echizen household, a teenage boy was eating breakfast quietly and trying to ignored his father. That particular father was trying to teach his son on how to pick up girls and on how to flirt. Echizen Ryoma pointedly ignored him. Just pertain that he didn't exit for now and you can eat in peace. Ryoma thinks to himself.

Finishing eating fast enough to be a record, Ryoma pick up his tennis bag left the house after saying goodbye to his mother, and only his mother. Walking toward his new school doesn't take a long time as he soon reach the gate of Seishun Gakuen.

At the gate, Ryoma stopped and stared at the school for a moment to memorised the way that the school was constructed. There were three building connection together with three floors. Is pretty big if you look at it from the front. And so, he walked into the school ground.

First he have to find his room as he search for his name on the Announcement Board. Found it. And so the day begin. The first day in class was the same as every other day in your first time in any school. Introduction. Then make friend. But Ryoma didn't bothered with any of them. He made the introduction short and specific. The first thoughts that enter everyone's mind was 'So antisocial' when when is Ryoma's turn to introduce himself. At the end of classes, Ryoma was the first one out of his class.

The first thing he did was looking for the tennis club that his pervert father went to. He came to Seishun Gakuen because of his father. Saying something about it being the top five school for tennis. And that it was his school. Well then, lets see what this school worth. But before he can walk any farther to look for the club, someone was shouting for him.

"Echizen! Wait up!" someone called.

Ryoma slow down a bit to see who the hell was shouting his name so loud. Is very annoying. A vein pop on Ryoma's forehead.

"Echizen, are you joining the Tennis club? judging by your bag" said the boy that come up to Ryoma.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked annoyingly.

"My name is Satoshi Horio and I have two years of tennis experience..." on and on he goes but Ryoma wasn't listening anymore as he didn't bothered. Loud mouth! Puttinghis hat on, he walk away.

When Ryoma reach the tennis club, there was no one there except some people who look like their freshman. And a whole bunch of people who look like they're from the punk club instead of the tennis club. Want to know why Ryoma think so? Well, is because they are bullying two kids who look like they're freshman into a game of something.

So troublesome. Ryoma though as he turned away and was about to leave for the day since is obvious that the tennis club member wasn't there today; That was it till someone called his named.

"Kid, are you running away?" asked a skeptical voice. Something snapped in Ryoma's brain at the mention of kid and running away. Turning toward the voice and their so called game, he watch as three freshman went first. Then his turn, he was pissed off so he didn't going easy on them. Ryoma wrapped the floor with their shames. Then he left the courts. He didn't bothered making them pay their part of the deal because he was still annoying that they called him a kid.

What he didn't know was three pairs of eyes following his every moves from the third floor windows.

Tezuka, Fuji and their coach Ryuzaki was watching everything. Tezuka has already decided to make the senior run laps for bullying new members but then he heard a familiar named being called. Too familiar.

Fuji froze when he heard the name too. Because the window was open, they can hear everything that went inside the court. As Tezuka make his to the window and he froze as he watch the people down in the court. Fuji can't help but stand up from where he was sitting and join Tezuka on the lookout. What he seen make his eyes opened up so wide that it draw Ryuzaki's attention. At the end, all three people watched what happened on the court.

They watched as the last person play with precise and accuracy that make everyone shut up instantly before leaving the court with an annoying expression on his face. Because the last player has a hat on, Tezuka couldn't see his face but the freshman triggered his interest.

That day Ryoma come home feeling annoying and unsatisfied. To make it worse, someone really annoying was coming over. No, wrong word. It's Coming Back.

"Yo! Chibisuke!" yelled a cheerful and smirking boy, who look a lot like Ryoma. Their eyes were cat-like, their hair have the same tint of green and both were tennis player. The boy's named was Ryoga. Another similarity. Damn their homogeneous genes! Even if they're not even blood related!

"Nii-san, since when did you come back? I thought that I left you for sure this time" Ryoma asked annoyingly exasperatedly with a sign of infuriated.

"Well, Chibisuke, you didn't wait for me and come to Japan with mom and dad before I even finished with the tournament so now that I'm here, we're going to the same school" answered Ryoga smirkingly with a orange on his lips.

Ryoga was three years older than Ryoma but their physical status were so different. Ryoma was short. Ryoga has long leg and tall. Their differences. However, their tennis skills were as different as day and night. The only similarity that they have in tennis was that they were both being train by Echizen Nanjirou, their father. Although it seems like Nanjirou train Ryoga with more perverts than tennis.

"Nii-san, are you seriously joining the tennis club there with me?" asked a curious Ryoma, since Ryoga hate club, with bored expression. If Ryoga join the tennis team, they won't met each other because Ryoga's in the High school building while Ryoma was in the middle school section.

"No way in hell am I joining. I'm going to join the Karate Club. Its been a while since I last practice any karate, I'm getting rusty. What about you? Could you just join the Karate club with me?" asked Ryoga with a pled look in his eyes. Ryoga has a brother complex. Not that Ryoma can complain.

"I'm joining the Tennis Club. I had enough Karate to last for ten years." Ryoma simply answered and turn away to his room. With a evil grin on his face as he was sure that none could see his expression.

"Hey Seishounen! ohh Ryoga you're here too?" Asked Nanjirou as he come from the front door.

Silent stare was the answer he got from both boy. Both were think the same thing, _You just noticed?_

Ryoga sighed out loud before following his little brother to his room, they still need to have more talks.

Nanjirou smile as he watched his two sons up the stairs. Although that smile turned into a frowned once they were out of sight. Nanjirou started to noticed that something was wrong with Ryoga. Too overprotective. Not that he blame Ryoga after what happen five years ago but, seriously, Ryoga was getting way too close to Ryoma to be called brother anymore. Even if Ryoga hide it with his playboy personality, Nanjirou was not blind.

Its been seven years since they found Ryoma. Ryoga was the one that found him. Its been five years since _that_ accident. It's been a whole seven years since Ryoga and Ryoma become brothers. It's been three years since the changes of Ryoga begin to surface. And Nanjirou was beginning to worries. Nanjirou notices. He notices that Ryoga's eyes always followed Ryoma. However, in another yes, they just think that he's overprotective. And he hope that it stay that way.

he have a premonition that things are going to change. And soon. Although, whether its good or bad, that they will have to wait to find out.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X ^|_|^

thanks for reading this fanfiction. RxR are appreciated. Excuse me for my grammars and English. It was not my first language.

So, what do you people think?

~Windying

Start Written : March 23, 2014

First Edit: March 24, 2014

Final: March 25, 2014


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Brother

Chapter 2

Previously: Its been seven years since they found Ryoma. Ryoga was the one that found him. Its been five years since _that_ accident. It's been a whole seven years since Ryoga and Ryoma become brothers. It's been three years since the changes of Ryoga begin to surface. And Nanjirou was beginning to worries. Nanjirou notices. He notices that Ryoga's eyes always followed Ryoma. However, in another yes, they just think that he's overprotective. And he hope that it stay that way.

He have a premonition that things are going to change. And soon. Although, whether its good or bad, that they will have to wait to find out.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ryoma woke up with a startle. There was a warmness beside him that make him wanting to go back to sleep but that particular warmness wasn't what his familiar to. It wasn't his cat Karupin. Opening his eyes to skin the surrounding, he noticed that he wasn't in his room. Looking around, he noticed that he wasn't sleeping in a bed but a futon.

What?

The first thing that he noticed was the sleeping boy next to him. He seem to be around eight to ten years old with light brown hair.

Brown hair? Ryoga's hair's not brown.

Huh? What? Why am I so small? Ryoma think as he stare at his hand. They are smaller. And his toes too. Huh?

Then he flinched as the boy next to him moved. And then slowly opened his eyes. Golden?! Huh?!

"Ryo-chan, are you up?" asked a sleepy voice. The voice was strong and yet soft with affection as the golden eyes boy slowly smile. The smile wasn't much but Ryoma found his chest tightened.

"Ryo-chan?" asked the voice again, now worried. "What's wrong?" asked the boy as he slowly rubbed his eyes and set up on the futon. Just then, Ryoma noticed that there was only a futon and he's sleeping with a boy on it. Ryoma tilt his head in confusing. Huh? Why am I sleeping with someone I don't know? And on the same futon. Ryoma think to himself.

"Ryo-chan? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? Otouto, what's wrong?" asked the voice still or getting more worried. But Ryoma was still frozen by the situation.

Otouto? That's not Ryoga-nii! Who's him?! Ryoma stare at the boy. Or more like glare at him in frozen fear. The golden eyes boy smile softly and pull Ryoma into his chest as he hold him tightly.

What?! Ryoma stiffen.

But Ryoma wasn't scared of the boy, he was more scared of how he react to the boy because he instantly relaxed in his arm as the boy softly pet his head in affection.

A sound was heard at the back of Ryoma's mind. A buzzing sound. It doesn't sound pleasant at all!

Ryoma! a voice called out but Ryoma was still conscious of the buzzing sound in the back of his head to hear the voice.

Ryoma! it was louder this time.

"CHIBISUKE!" yelled a voice as Ryoma jerk up right away and the next thing he know, he was on the floor with a crashing sound.

Ryoma opened his eye and see a worried looking Ryoga whose face was upside down. Or maybe that's because he's upside down.

A dream? It feel to good and real to be a dream. Ryoma silently though as he send his dead glared to his brother.

"Wow wow wow, calm down chibisuke, I tried to wake you up for ten minutes now but you didn't move at all so I have to be yelled. Don't be mad at me" said Ryoga as he had his hands up in defense. "And beside, we're going to be late if you don't hurry" he added.

Ryoma got up and glance at the clock only to see that they have only twenty-minute left. Ryoma rushed to the bathroom for his morning routine as Ryoga smile and went down to the kitchen, after grabbing Ryoma's tennis bag of course, and eat his breakfast. Minutes later, Ryoma come down ready and eyed the breakfast, only to noticed that is in American style.

Ryoma eyebrow twitch in in annoying before grabbing his bento and left without a word to his father or brother. Leaving Ryoga rushing and running after Ryoma.

"Hey! Chibisuke! Chotto matte! Watashi no matsu, Chibisuke!" Ryoga called as he catched up to Ryoma, who wasn't listening at all. He was thinking about his dream.

Who was that boy? The boy's eyes were almost golden, if not brownished. But then again, why bothered with the eye color?

This wasn't the first dream that he has of the boy, but that doesn't mean that he dream about him all the time. It was only the third time that he dream about the boy with the light brown hair and golden eyes. Yet, he feel weird. Is like a siren was coming on and off in his brain. Ryoma doesn't like to be mutilate like this! Whether is from those dream or not, he still doesn't like it one bit! Ryoma frowned deepened. And so, he totally ignored the boy next to him, even if he know the consequences later on. But now, he can't afford to think about the boy next to him but the boy in his dream.

Ryoga wasn't happy that his chibisuke ignored him but he noticed Ryoma's expression and stay quiet as they walk to the school.

When they reach the gate, they went their separate way as Ryoga headed to the high school building while Ryoma stalk toward the middle school building. However, Ryoga can't shake off the feeling that something were wrong with his little Ryoma. True, Ryoma was always quiet if he can help it, except on the court. But not this quiet. The Ryoma now was like the calm before the storm or a hurricane for that matter.

Ryoga can't barely wait for lunch break to go see his little chibisuke. But then when lunch break come, his little chibisuke was no where to be found. As he asked around, it turn out that no one know who Echizen Ryoma was. No surprise there. After all, it wasn't like his little chibisuke like to interact with people. The day that he interact normally with people might be the day that hurricane might stroke Japan.

And so, lunch break come to an end. Ryoga wasn't happy at all. He was still worrying about his little chibisuke and, since he went around during lunch to look for Ryoma, he hadn't his lunch yet. A combination of not eating and worries plus Ryoga wasn't a good combination. So, when lunch break end and everyone returned to their classes, his classmates find out that Ryoga was very scary. Not the scary type that snapped at you when you pass by or the punk type. But the type that is quietly scary.

Each second passed by and his mood wasn't getting any better. At the end, all the teachers teaches with their hands shaking and chills on their back. All the students were lips seal shut all day long with their back straightened and chills on their backs for the rest of the afternoon. That was until three classes after lunch when one of his classmate can't no longer take the pressure emitted from Ryoga that he ran out of the room and straight to the middle school building.

"Excuse me!" he announced loudly as he opened the door to Ryoma's classroom. All student's eyes were on him as the teacher turned to asked him what he needs.

"May I borrow Echizen Ryoma for a couple of minutes please?" he pled sincerely and desperately. The teacher raised his eyebrow for a bit before saying yes and pointing to a sleeping figure at the chair near the window.

"Echizen-kun, please come with me" he asked when he stand beside Ryoma's desk. No response. He asked again and got no response. The high schooler eyebrow twitch in annoying before grabbing Ryoma's shoulder, attempting to shake him awake.

Bad choice. Very bad.

The next thing he knew, he was _pushed_ ten feet away from Ryoma when Ryoma woke up with a jerk of his hand. None of the student in Ryoma's class was surprised at the sudden movement. Let's say that they know it first hand when trying to wake up Ryoma during the first two days in classes.

Blinking his eyes, he glared at the teacher only to see him nodding his head toward the high schooler. Ryoma frowned deeply. How dare that moron woke him up from his dream! And he was getting to know more about the boy in his dream!

"_**Sempai, What do you need?"**_ Ryoma asked chillingly scary.

"Ouch, Echizen-kun... that hurts" the high schooler said.

"What do you need?" Ryoma repeated the question, this time with irritation emitted from his whole body. Those that know him, his classmate, were already scooting away from him.

"Please come with me to-" he didn't even finished with his sentence when he got cut off.

"Who are you?" he asked annoyingly.

"Ah! I forgot my manners. I'm Sato Masahiro from the same class as your brother" he introduced himself as several head shot out in surprised that Ryoma have a brother in the same school.

Ryoma sighed out loud before frowning.

"What did nii-san do this time?" Ryoma asked exasperatedly.

"Well... he didn't do anything but his mood is scaring everyone, including the teachers, causing all of us to be unable to concentrate on the topic at hand at all. Can you do something please?" Sato asked completely desperates with his hand together like praying. Ryoma could have sworn that the senpai's eyes have stars in them, but he totally ignored it.

"Fine." Ryoma simply answered before following Sato to his class. It only take two minutes to goes from the middle school building to the high school building because Sato and Ryoma were nearing running there.

Reaching the classroom that Sato pointed out as his brother's class, he know it instantly that the situation was good. The air outside the door itself was emitted something dangerously. Not that it effect Ryoma as he opened the classroom's door so hard that it echo for seconds gathering stares for all the while. The only person who wasn't looking at him was staring intensity at the board.

If looks could kill, the board might have turned into dust already.

Ryoma walk directly to Ryoga and hit his head hard, causing gasps from all around him.

"What the hel-" Ryoga didn't even finished his sentence when another hit connect to his forehead.

"ECHIZEN RYOGA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked a equally pissed off Ryoma. Ryoga froze from the tone that Ryoma used.

"Chibi-" another hit, "Ouch! Chibisuke! why are you hitting me?" asked a whining Ryoga as he rubbed his forehead with a childish frown on his face.

"Why haven't you ate your lunch yet?" asked Ryoma confidently. Obviously he knew why and how Ryoga got to his current mood.

"Huh? How do you know that I didn't eat my lunch chibisuke?" asked Ryoga as he held out his hands, planning to grab his little chibisuke into a huge, only to get a fist connected to his forehead.

"Eat your lunch and stop sending out killing aura!" Ryoma scowl loudly with a vein pop up in the back of his head.

"Okay okay... Geez... Chibisuke is so meant to his brother" Ryoga whined. Earning a glared from Ryoma.

"Next time this happened again, you can be sure that all of your picture books that oyaji gave you will vanished from the face of earth" Ryoma simply threatened.

"Ehh?! Don't throw away my neko-chan! I'll be careful!" Ryoga plead. Earning another glared and a suspicious look from Ryoma before he sighed out loud.

"I have tennis club today so you have to go home by yourself" Ryoma stated as he walk to the door, attempting to go back to his class. However, before he can reach the door, an arm was around his waist holding him tightly.

"Chibisuke...what's wrong?" Ryoga asked holding him tightly in his arm. Ryoma's eyebrow twitch in annoying before he pinch Ryoga's arm, earning a yelp, causing him to let go. He know that Ryoga noticed his sleepy features but that doesn't mean that he like it when someone get into his personal space!

"What's wrong? the wrong is you. If another situation like this happened again, you can be sure that you won't be seeing me for a couple of month" was all Ryoma said before opening the door and left a completely stunt Ryoga and his classmate in their room.

When Ryoma reached his room, the teacher smile a little to him before returning the class's attention to the board as Ryoma went back to sleep on his desk. None of the student nor teacher even bother to woke him up. Actually, they preferred the sleeping Ryoma more than the awake Ryoma. To save their own faces, of course, they would rather not have a waking Ryoma in class when they are teaching.

As the bell ring, announcing the end of class, Ryoma was the first out of the room, same as always, the other three trio of idiot, according to Ryoma, was right behind him chatting like there's no tomorrow. Ohh how he wished they shut up for once and make it last for a couple minutes at most would be a dream come true, too bad he's too lazy to tried to shut them up. So, no matter how annoying they are, he have to pertain that they aren't there.

Poof! Ryoma smack right into someone as he was thinking, and because he was thinking, he didn't see who it was that he bumped into.

"Gomen-" Ryoma was going to said sorry but then when he lookup to see who he accidentally bumped into, it was a senior who was wearing the blue jersey of the tennis club.

But what stop him wasn't because he was wearing the regular jersey, it was because Ryoma though he caught a golden eye looking at him. But then it vanished just as he caught a sight of it.

"Daijoubu?" asked a stoic-like voice with a hint of authority, completely snapping Ryoma out off his trace.

A teacher?

Ryoma nodded as their eyes connected. The teen(?) that Ryoma bump into was the same heights as Ryoga but his postures was way more mature. Ryoma instantly think that he was a teacher. The teacher(?) have his hair parting to the right side of head and a stoic expression on his face, the glasses wasn't helping either.

"Tezuka? What wrong?" asked a sweet like voice that send chills down Ryoma's spine. he turned to where the voice come from to see a smiling and closed eye sempai who look way too feminine for his own good.

Who are they? Ryoma asked himself.

"Is nothing, Fuji." replied the boy/teen/teacher named Tezuka. The other smiling male tilt his head and look at Ryoma. He froze as his eyes slowly opened wider and wider. Tezuka was surprised that Fuji opened his eyes outside of the courts as he look at Fuji only to noticed the tense shoulders and wide eyes getting wider.

"Nani?! Fujiko opened his eyes, nyah?!" asked a voice that sound too much cheerful and shock. And very cat like, too. It was then that Ryoma noticed that there were other people beside them.

As eyes draw on Fuji, Ryoma noticed that the boy's eyes was a color of sky blue. he murmured it out without thinking.

"Sky Eyes.." Ryoma whispered softly. No one else heard it but the tensei and the captain of the tennis team heard it alright. Both froze as their ears catches the phrase.

"What do you said Ryoma?" asked a loudmouth Horio. Upon saying his named, Tezuka froze even more tensely. Ryoma ignored them as he watched the two senpai froze and tense. Ryoma was about to asked what was wrong when a voice, louder than Horio and more annoying, shouted,

"Chibisuke!" Ryoma eyebrow twitched in annoying as the three trio back away from them, looking a little pale.

'It seems like Ryoga-san never learned' was what was on the three trio's mind.

Two arms caught Ryoma into a strong huge as the temperature around them drop five degrees colder. The three trio shivered.

The regular watched as a boy, an older version of the one in front of them, come and huge the breathe out of the younger and shorter boy. 'Chibisuke?' was on their mind.

"ECHIZEN RYOGA YOU HAVE ONE SECOND TO REMOVED YOUR HAND AWAY FROM ME BEFORE YOUR LOVELY TOYS AT HOME CATCHED FIRES" said the voice lowly with a glared. That sentence wasn't even finished before the hand shot up defensively.

"Chibisuke..." whined the boy named Ryoga as what look like tears, anime style, flowed from his eyes. It look too much like waterfall.

Someone murmured "iie data" in the background but no one was paying attention to him.

Ryoma send his death glared to his brother.

"Wow wow calm down little devil, I'm just saying bye for today since you're not going to be home for a while" Explained a grinning Ryoga as he take out an orange out of nowhere. Ryoma glared at him again.

"Okay okay... I'm going!" said Ryoga as he put his hand out in defensed before snatching Ryoma's hat away. Earning him a chills glared.

"Hahahaha when you get home safely, I'll give it back to you, chibisuke!" yelled a running Ryoga before he vanished, leaving an irritated Ryoma behind with three idiots who were paled and a team of tennis player.

You are so death Ryo-nii! Ryoma mentally though to himself before turning to the team of tennis players.

Confused was clearly on his face as he caught himself being the subjects of stares from two particular players.

"Sumimasen" Ryoma finished his apologizes for bumping into Tezuka. That seems to snapped Tezuka out of his staring as he nodded and walk away following by everyone else. Ryoma watched them go and turn toward the tennis club with the plan of signing up following by the three idiots.

What Ryoma didn't know was that the team stopped as their captain stopped and stared back at him.

"Tezuka..." whispered a not smiling Fuji.

"Let's go" Tezuka simply said before heading toward the front gate, where a bus was waiting for them. They have game to play. Other things can wait. Even if the pain in his chest wasn't getting any better, Tezuka would wait. Seeing Tezuka expression, Fuji slowly smile back and got on the bus. Even if his hand were clenched into a fist so white that if Yuuta saw it, he surely get a glared sending his way. Fuji quietly chuckle to himself at his thought.

And so, Tezuka and Fuji parted ways with Ryoma. Not knowing what was in store for those three. No, make that four. Even if Ryoma didn't want to included him.

Ryoma, Ryoga, Fuji and Tezuka. That makes it four. Things were going to change and soon to. It seems like Nanjirou was going to be right again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading this. RxR are greatly appreciate.

~Windying


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Brothers**

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: _OMG! I didn't think that there will be this much people reading this story! And, not to mentions, the curiosity! Hahahaha... I'm laughing in disbelief now... Is this story really interesting? Wow...Thank you everyone for reading this sudden story of mine! I will be answering the reviewers at the end of this chapters!

Thank you to my betaed this chapter! but she/he want her/his name out of this so I can not tell you who it was! Sorry!

P.S: This story's rating might go up in the near future.

(...) are thoughts that people think as the fics were written. For Example: (Go die idiot!: Ryoma) Ryoma said to go die during that sentence.

^_^ Well here goes:

PREVIOUSLY:

_And so, Tezuka and Fuji parted ways with Ryoma. Not knowing what was in store for those three. No, make that four. Even if Ryoma didn't want to included him._

_Ryoma, Ryoga, Fuji and Tezuka. That makes it four. Things were going to change and soon to. It seems like Nanjirou was going to be right again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoga came home with a happy expression on his face. After greeting his mother and pervert father, he actually whistled to himself as he walked up the stairs into his room. Leaving a confused mother and a father whose expression, for once, not looking lecherous at his hentai magazines. Not that Ryoga didn't have any of his shares of those. What's worse, Ryoga was actually twirling Ryoma's hat with his finger as he whistles.

_Oh man, bishounen was not going to be happy when he gets home_. Though Nanjirou as he mentally sigh and shook his head. He then left to the temple to do his so called duty as a (Fake) monk(Yeah right. A monk my ass; Ryoma &amp; Ryoga).

At the temple, Nanjirou was thinking things that he normally never had, that was before a certain cat eye like bishie got adopted into his family and his eldest son started to act like a high school girl in love._ But then again, Ryoga is a High school Boy in love._ Though Nanjirou as he absent mind flipped his picture book (Hentai;Ryoma).

While Nanjirou was thinking, a certain thought were on a certain (dense:Fuji) boy's mind.

**XXX[From here on his either Tezuka or Fuji's thought]XXX**

_~What just happened back then? Why did that freshman have the same name as Mitsu's brother's named? Not to mention that way that he talked. There's only one person on earth here who dare to called my eyes Sky Eyes. The way that the Echizen Ryoma act was a lot alike a certain Captain too. Too similar. They're too alike. I hope its not what I'm thinking._

_Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it was just a coincident. Arggg... Who am I convincing?! Not myself that's for sure... one thing I know for sure, Echizen Ryoma is not cute at all! Unlike Tezuka little brother Ryoma, Echizen Ryoma was not cute at all. One thing for sure, their eyes are too different. Tezuka's little beloved otouto have the softest cat eye ever. And this boy, wait... I didn't get the chance to see his eyes color! I was too shock that someone with the same build as the Tezuka when he was a fifth grade is actually here in the same school! Shit! Double shit!_

_Damn it all! I didn't pay attention to the boy's eyes' color or shape at all! Arg... this is frustrating!_

_Huh? But wait... that boy had the tennis bag on his shoulder then. Maybe?..._

On a certain someone else's mind, the same thoughts occurred, just a little different.

_That boy... is he joining the club? Chibisuke huh. That name matched his physical appearance. I wonder what kind of tennis does the boy played. And his eyes... is familiar. But... something isn't right with Echizen Ryoma. There's something about him that make me tense for some reason. Hm... he clearly wasn't Fuji so why do I got this sensation whenever I meet him?..._

Tezuka was off in a world of his own as he he's though drafted to a certain freshman without he even noticed it! (Mitsu, just why are you so dense yet can be so adorable at the same time?; Fuji Shuusuke) Not that anyone noticed it because he's expression wasn't one that were thinking such things. Expressionless as ever, the stoic captain of the tennis club.

In a certain place else, an unaware Ryoma sneezed as chills suddenly creep up his back but then as he glared so hard, the chill suddenly vanished like it never has being though. Not even leaving goosebumps behind. Of course, on the bus, a certain captain fell the chills all over his body as he suddenly turned his head to look at Fuji, who was the only one that was able to send chills down his body, only to noticed the boy sleeping with his head tilt to the window.

Seriously?...

What?Tezuka was confused. There was only one person on earth that can send chills down his spine like that and can still smile like an angel (the devil might run away if faces with Fuji-senpai: Ryoma). Yet, Fuji clearly didn't think/plan anything at the moment so why did he suddenly having shivers?_ Don't tell me our opponent today is going to be a challenge?_ Tezuka was never someone who believe in superstitious but after what happened to his otouto, he was made to believe it. Whether he like it or not, was the question.

With that though, Tezuka's eye suddenly harden(Oh wow, today's opponent won't know what hit them today when we play with them fufufufu... :Fuji while smiling a creepy smile).

Unknown to them, a school in a certain place's tennis team, and I mean the whole team, feel chills and shivers creeping into their whole bodies as the bus come closer and closer to the school. For all they know, it feel like a monster was coming their way.

'_Akuma wa watashi-tachi no michi wo kite iru?' _Was the though everybody has.

As for Ryoma, he hasn't having a easy time. Why? Because he was very annoying and irritated without his hat (Ryoga... you better prepare to face dead when I got home: Ryoma). What's more to that, the three trio won't freaking damn shut up for once! Today, since the regular aren't there, the sempai-tachi make them run laps and swing their racket and then more laps. Of course, after only ten laps, all of the other freshman were barely breathing. Some senior were even having a hard time breathing. As for Ryoma, it wasn't even worth a sweat on his forehead.

Not to mention, Ryoma wasn't even breathing hard. And so, Ryoma start running again. Another fifty laps. Gasps filled the court when he started to ran again but he totally ignored them as he lets the wind breezes blew on past by his hairs to his whole body. He didn't stopped until he knows that he's frustration was striped away. But by then, it was past fifty laps as he lost count of it by the fifty laps, and the club was already dismissed.

Of course, by then, everyone else has already left and the only ones that were left were the three idiots, Ryoma and two girls who were for some reason, watching Ryoma. Not that he cared. He didn't even bothered checking to see who it was.

As he was getting ready to head home, the big loudmouth idiot asked him a stupid question that make him irritated again,

"Ryoma, lemme asked you, have you undergone rigorous training since your were little? You probably never lost before right?" asked Kachiro, one of the idiot.

Never lost before? Ryoma mentally think. Yeah Right...

"I lost every single day" Ryoma answered as he mentally added; _to a certain someone only. That is._

The three trio were completely shocked as their eyes widen. They all forget that they have to clean up the court and pick up the balls and count them as Ryoma walk by with the blush, cleaning the court.

Finally Katsuko, the only one left of the three idiots, snapped out of his shock as he asked shockingly,

"What?! how can that be? Is such a shock for someone as strong as you to have lost every single day? How Come?!" the last question was asked by all three trio. Ryoma sighed exaggeratedly.

"Because he's that strong obviously" He muttered almost too quietly as he walk away from the three idiots. With that he left for home, leaving three shock souls stood there looking shock with their mouth hang opened.

When he got home, the first thing that he did was walked into Ryoga's room and snitched away all of Ryoga's hentai picture books. And then grabbed his hat. Later on, after dinner, Ryoga scream at the top of his lung looking for his pervert books everywhere in the house. And when he asked Ryoma, he receives the silent treatment along with a cold glared. And so, Ryoga have no choice but to retired to his room. With a pool worths of tears.

If he's lucky, Ryoma might give it back to him in a couple of days. If not... NO! he didn't want to think about it! Ryoga won't be able to hold on to that long without them as he's relief of stress!

After Ryoga left Ryoma's room looking like zombie on earth, Ryoma sighed out loud and went to take a shower. A fast one, because Nanjirou was making sure that Ryoga and Ryoma didn't spend too much time together so he called Ryoma to the court in their temple.

"Bishie, how about some exercise before bed?" Nanjirou asked as he opened the door the Ryoma's room, whom was still getting he's PJ out from the closet and only have a towel around his wrist. Nanjirou wanted to tease him but decided against it, fearing that Ryoga might heard him and get nosebleed(Pervert: Ryoma).

Ryoma eyebrow twitched in annoying and irritation before sighing out loud and throw a book toward his father, who dodged it will ease. Ryoma narrowed his eyes at Nanjirou and Nanjirou snickered before closing the door to Ryoma's room as he went downstair to wait for Ryoma.

_That brat's scars hasn't faded yet? _Nanjirou asked seriously as he set down in the kitchen table while waiting for Ryoma. Nanjirou was only using the excuse of getting exercise but the true was he was checking to see Ryoma status and he's wounds. At least Ryoma was looking healthy.

Ryoma have two scars. Both were taboo to be asked upon.

The first one, he have no memory off. Is like a part of him was missing in another world or something along that line. Sometimes Ryoma would space out for couple hours and scared the shit out of his family. Sometime he would sleep walks with no conscious and memory the next day. Those happens rarely but it was like he was unconsciously looking for someone. He, however, didn't have any memory of those states at all.

The second was from when he nearly died. Not much can be revealed at this point because Ryoma doesn't like to think about the past. It scares him. Gives him nightmares. Make him weak to pressures. And worse of all, make him feel like someone who had just slipped on time from the 80s.

Not to mention, it make his family members turned into alerted soldiers. So, no, he didn't like to think of the past at all. And he hate nightmare more than western dishes. That said a lot because if anyone make him eat western dishes, one, he skinned them alive. Two, he rathered starves. Three, they will be six feet under before they can blink if presents western cooking to his face.

Nanjirou smirk as his adopted son come from upstair with his gym equipments. The boy was an enigma on earth, even before they adopted him. Having a son like Ryoma was the proudest thing that Nanjirou had ever did in his entire life. Ryoma was the best son anyone could wished for, even if he's so arrogant and too cocky, even if he's a rookie, Ryoma was just that good.

As they left the house, Ryoga looked out from the window with a heartbreaking glazes as his eyes followed Ryoma every moves. From the way the boy's shoulder move up and down from breathing to the steps that he takes as he held his tennis racket on his back. Something, Ryoga found himself jealous of tennis for being the things that Ryoma loves, besides the necklace that he never parted with. The necklace, he could understand but why and when did he started to get jealous of tennis? Ryoga himself never noticed. Maybe that was why Ryoga didn't like tennis anymore.

Nanjirou sneaked a glanced at the window and noticed Ryoga's glazes, he frowned._ Ryoga really need to stop torturing himself like that_. _One of these day, he might regret fallen for Ryoma. _Nanjirou thought silently as he mentally frowned and pity his son all the same. Because he knew that Ryoma was the definition of density, figuratively that is.

Ryoma won't even looked at girls if they don't play tennis or like ponta, his favorite graph drinks. Ryoma have a surprisingly sweet tooth. Nanjirou can't never understand why Ryoma like ponta, is so sweet! Too sweet for him! Ryoma won't even noticed that someone was confessing to him even if they handed him a letter! That's how dense he was. Nanjirou wanted to laugh but instead he smirked.

Of course, Ryoma see the reactions and thought that Nanjirou was making fun of him. So, when they reached the tennis court, Ryoma went all out. Although he still lost, at least he made Nanjirou moved away from his Samurai Zone and get a point from him. Ryoma was pretty proud of himself. He deserved to anyway, not even Ryoga can get a point from their father.

After their so called exercise games, the came back into the house and Ryoma take another shower before going to bed.

That night, he has the worst nightmare in his life. He didn't even did anything to triggered it.

Ryoma's scream at the top of his lung as it wakes up everyone in the house.

Ryoga rushed to his room, banging on his door while he was still sweating on his bed with his head pounding and breathing hard. He didn't even noticed that Ryoga was going to have a heart attack from worries.

"Chibisuke! Open the door! Chibisuke!" yelled Ryoga as he bangs onto the door as Nanjirou and Rinko come running to stand beside him.

"Ryoga, what happened?" asked a worried Rinko who was no where near sleepy now. Same with Nanjirou.

"I don't know! Suddenly Ryoma screamed a horrifying screams and wakes me up! I asked him to opened the door but he won't!" sighed a over worried Ryoga as he rubbed his face in worries. Nanjirou noticed that Ryoga was paled with worries.

"Ryoma, open the door this instant or I'm going to open it myself!" threatened Ryoga but the quietness from inside was getting chillingly. Somehow, Nanjirou was having a bad feeling.

"Move!" he commended as Ryoga hustled moved away from the door. Then Nanjirou kicked the door down. The sight that greet them give Ryoga nightmares for weeks.

Ryoma was on the ground with his arms around himself while he was looking at the ceiling with his eyes wide opened. What gave them nightmare wasn't because Ryoma was looking at the ceiling. Its was the fact that Ryoma was naked. With bloods coming out from his wounds on his two shoulder blades. The two wounds formed what look like a wing on his back, yet looking like a slashed of crossed. What's worst, there were bloods gushing out from it.

Ryoga drop to his knees as his leg give out on him. Rinko paled as she fainted and Nanjirou rushed to his son's side to stop the blood. That night, no one gets to sleep, after Rinko woke up from her fainting of course. They didn't take Ryoma to the hospital. They didn't called the police or anything at all. They calm down Ryoma as he shifted back to sleep. And clean his wounds.

The next morning, Ryoma couldn't remember a thing when he woke up. Rinko smile sadly and Ryoga held him unstopped. Ryoga won't let go of Ryoma for hours. That day, both brothers skip school. Even Nanjirou was making them stay home.

Ryoma was confused as to why his father would make them stay home and why the hell does his brother Ryoga was holding him so tightly. Ryoma eye's didn't get past the fact that Ryoga was shaking as he was holding Ryoma. What he didn't know was why and that pissed him off. For three hours, he struggled from Ryoga's hold as he integrated his family to tell him what was wrong but they didn't say a word. After that, Ryoga and Ryoma got into a fight that last three hours. Using karate thought.

Because when Ryoma experiences on of his 'Non-awareness Nightmare', tennis is forbidden on the next day. For more than one reasons. And its more than a good reasons.

And so, it was already lunch time when both brothers noticed that they didn't go to school.

As for a certain captain, he was having his worst nightmares again that night. He woke up at three in the morning and can't sleep for the rest of the nights. Same with Fuji. However, Fuji wasn't a normal teenager so he just smile one of his creepy smile and went back to sleep. When morning come, the Tezuka family members knew that something was wrong with their son but didn't voiced it out. And kunimitsu was grateful for their silent worries because of not liking and wanting to talk about his nightmare. He give a nodded of thank you towards the family as they smiled softly and nodded back.

That day at school, Fuji keep sending waves and waves of creepiness toward everyone and everywhere. Tezuka didn't even noticed it because he wasn't paying attention to the presents. His mind was thinking about something, or more like someone, completely different.

The next day, Ryoga still won't leave Ryoma alone. And so the school was met with a overprotecting Ryoga and a dangerously irritated Ryoma. Especially during tennis practice.

The regular were practicing with the members of the club to improve their stamina when Ryoga walk toward the court and just stand there watching Ryoma. Not that Ryoma noticed it. That was until Katsuko brought up his presence,

"Ryoma-kun, what are your brother doing here?" asked a very curious Katsuko. That question make Ryoma stopped swinging his racket as he turned to see, that, his brother was watching him. Ryoma eyebrow twitched in annoying.

Ryoma wasn't the only one that stopped his practice(Practice? like swinging your racket five hundreds time is practice for me: Ryoma). The freshman and sempai-tachi that were near him, who heard the question, stopped too. And that might be because their captain was still not there so they can stop. But otherwise was otherwise.

"Who was that?" whispered Kikumaru to his practice partner, who at the moment was Arai.

Arai looked at the person in question and he immediately recognized him. Arai paled a little too much.

"That's Echizen Ryoga from the high school section. His Echizen Ryoma's brother and happens to be the ace from the karate club." answered Arai respectfully. Fuji, who was the nearest to them smiled as he heard that.

"Ohh... ochibi have a brother huh? wow.. they look so much alike" Kikumaru said as he used his eyes to compare the two brother's appearance.

Oishi, the vice-captain and mother of Seigaku, noticed that everyone stopped practicing and was about to remind them to keep practice but was shut up by Fuji opened eyes and smile(Fuji, please stop smiling like that!: Oishi).

Some of the sempai that stopped was not happy.

"Oh my, Echizen-kun, did your beloved brother come here to babysit you?" mocked a sempai named Masaya Ikeda as the group laughed.

Kikumaru, Oishii, Fuji, Takashi, Inui, Momoshiro, and Kaido aren't laughing at all. Oishi was already thinking of punishment of laps.

Ryoga eyes darkened. It doesn't go unnoticed by Fuji or the regular. Inui was already fast writing something in his notebook. Ryoma eyebrow twitch in annoying.

"Mada mada dane, sempai" tauted Ryoma as he smirk and pulled his hat to hide it. Unluckily, or luckily, the regulars, Ryoga and Ikeda seen it. Ryoga smirk evilly inside. Fuji opened his eyes in interests while Inui stopped his pen in writing and then started to write faster again. The rest of the regulars raised their eyebrows in interest, all except Oishii. Who was already in mother mood.

Ikeda snapped as he crossed the net and lift up Ryoma's shirt. Ryoga almost jump in but then he seen the looks in Ryoma's eyes and stand back. He smirked evilly.

"What did you say Ichinen?!" shouted Ikeda loudly. Arai was about to stop them but was stopped by Fuji's hand on his shoulder and the chills in his back. _Are you looking for a dead wish Masaya?!_ Arai mentally thought.

"You're just a freshman, don't get so cocky!" shouted Ikeda as he shoved Ryoma back. Unfortunately, for Ikeda, and good thing for Ryoma, Ryoma was shoved right into someone that none of the tennis player wanted to messed with; Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Ryoga, seeing this, was about to walk to his brother but something stopped him. Maybe it was the air surround Tezuka, he didn't know.

"Ah..." Ryoma stumble as two hand caught his shoulders, helping his balances. Ryoma turned around and was face with a stoic face (Stop calling my face stoic: Tezuka Kunimitsu).

"Tezuka buchou" Ryoma muttered quietly. tezuka looked at Ryoma and then to Ikeda, who flinched from the glared that was sends his way.

"What is going on?" Tezuka asked with his normal voice. He wasn't even mad, yet the group that was laughing with Ikeda flinched.

"Tezuka..." Fuji started but then he stopped. Tezuka raised an eyebrow. He didn't even noticed that his hands was still on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoga resisted the urges to removed his hands away from _his_ Ryoma.

"Tezuka-buchou, Ikeda-senpai shoved Ryoma-kun into you, sir." answered katsuko weakly. Tezuka eyed the freshman, making Katsuko nervoused. Tezuka then nodded in thanks for explaining the situation and Katsuko just smile nervously.

"Ikeda, Twenty laps around the court!" Tezuka ordered. Hands still on Ryoma's shoulders.

"But buchou! it was his fault" shouted ikeda as he pointed a finger to Ryoma. Ryoga clenched his fist.

"Thirty laps!" Tezuka added. Ryoga smirk in satisfying(Seems like Ryoga like Tezuka: A/N).

"What?!" Ikeda shouted. Glared were send his ways from Tezuka as Ikeda stumbled to do his ordered.

"Tezuka buchou..." Ryoma stated as Tezuka turned a question look toward him.

"Your hands" Ryoma reminded him. Tezuka then noticed that he's hands were still on the freshman's shoulder and let go.

"You okay?' Tezuka asked the freshman. Ryoma nodded.

"Buchou, I need to run laps too" Ryoma stated.

Huh?!-was what everyone thinking. Except Ryoga and Tezuka. Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I taunted him" Answered Ryoma truthfully, earning smirk from his brother and whistle from Kikumaru. Tezuka blinked. Did he heard him right? Tezuka mentally asked himself. Ryoma was still looking at Kunimitsu, for some reason, making Tezuka nervous. So he nodded.

"Thirty-five laps" Tezuka simply said as Ryoma nodded and ran out of the court to do his laps with a smirk on his face. Ryoga snicker can be heard as Tezuka turned a questioning look toward him. Ryoga simply smirked wider.

Tezuka lifted his eyebrow. He recognized the older Echizen from before.

"What are you guys waiting for?! Start practice!" Tezuka shouted as the regulars and members stumbled to their post. Any second later and he'll assign laps to everyone. It wasn't even fifteen minutes later when Ryoma come back into the courts sweating like he ran a marathon. With a satisfy face.

It was Kikumaru who saw him first.

"Ochibi- you finished already?" Kikumaru asked completely shocked that Ryoma was able to finished so soon. Ryoma eyebrow twitched at being called ochibi.

_I know that I'm shot but do you have to rubbed it in?!_ Ryoma mentally asked them with irritation, barely resisting the urge to glared at Kikumaru. A laugh was heard from the door out of the court as Ryoma recognized the voice. A vein pop up in his forehead. The laugh sound louder.

It was a good thing that they were on a break, otherwise, Tezuka was going to make they all run laps.

"Chibisuke. That name suit you! Ochibi!" said a hysterical laughing Ryoga as he clenched his stomach. Ryoma eyebrow twitched twice in warning. The laughing still hasn't stopped. Ryoma turned around and ignored him. Pertaining that this was a dog barking and don't mind him. Ryoma told himself.

"Ryoma, why did you tell buchou that you tauted Ikeda sempai?" asked one of the freshman trio named katou. Ikeda looked over to where Ryoma was, since he was still running his laps.

"Because I'm bored" Ryoma simply replied. it wasn't loud but all the regular heard him, including Tezuka. Ikeda almost stumbled on his legs.

"What? You're bored?!" asked the loudmouth Horio. Ryoga smirk widen when he heard the question and stopped laughing.

"Yeah" he simply reply.

"But we're practicing!" shouted Horio. Ryoma eyebrow twitched in annoying.

"And?" asked Ryoma coldly.

"How can you be bored when you're practicing?!" asked Horio.

A laugh was heard from Ryoga as Ryoma glared at him.

"Chibisuke, why don't you just tell him that practicing swing isn't much of a practice for you?!" shouted Ryoga, loud enough that everyone heard.

"What did Echizen-san mean Ryoma?!" asked the trio in confusion. Ryoma stay quiet as he send his dead glared toward his brother. Don't you dare...

The regular were now listening fully now. Ryoga laughed out loud as he answered their question.

"Why would someone who won four consecutive title in tournaments needs to practice basic swinging?" asked Ryoga with a smirk. Ryoma glared at his brother while everyone else was all quiet. And then, questions were coming from everywhere. Even the regulars were asking questions, especially Kikumaru and Momo. That didn't stopped until the temperature around them drop ten degrees colder.

"ECHIZEN RYOGA, YOU CAN BE SURE THAT YOUR TOY AT HOME WILL BE CATCHING FIRES WHEN I GET HOME" said a grinning, devilishly, Ryoma who send chills toward everyone. Except Tezuka. And maybe Fuji.

"Ehh?! Chibisuke, nande?!" asked Ryoga with his wide eyes opened. However, Ryoma wasn't finished.

"AND DON'T TALK TO ME FOR A MONTH" Ryoma added. Ryoga, anime style, cried with tears of rainfall.

"Noooo!" he whined. Ryoma glared at him coldly, completely shutting him up. Ryoga's sniffling can be heard all over the school if it was possible.

"Wow...chibi's scary when he's mad" concluded Kikumaru. Nodded were received from all of the freshman while some junior paled.

Ryoga hasn't stopped sniffling yet. Ryoma sighed out loud.

"Fine, if you shut up now I'll go to Karaoke with you later" said Ryoma as Ryoga completely turned bright brownish eyes at Ryoma. Ryoma could have sworn that this brother look like a dog with his tail swinging around just then.

"Really?" asked Ryoga.

Ryoma glared at him and nodded. Anymore question and Ryoma was going to killed him. Ryoga nodded his head as he grin can be seen all the way to planet Mars. Figuratively.

Inui scrambles something into his notebook at fast place.

"Ochibi, you can sing?!" asked Kikumaru as he ran to cuddle Ryoma tightly.

"Sempai...Can't breathe!" Ryoma squeezed out. Oishi, seeing that the freshman was going to suffocate soon, rushed to pull away his partner.

"Eiji! Let Echizen-kun go" pulled Oishi. If Ryoga wasn't so happy now, he might send Kikumaru a dead glared but he was still smitten in happiness so he didn't notice Kikumaru hugging his little Ryoma.

"Gomen..hehehe" laughed kikumaru sheeply as he scratched his cheek, "you still hasn't answer my question ochibi!". continued Kikumaru. Seeing that his sempai was going to go for another 'death' hug, Ryoma's eyes wide and ran to the only person who kikumaru dare not to disobey side. Tezuka Buchou. Ryoma hide behind Tezuka.

Tezuka froze for a second before glaring at Ryoma but he didn't noticed the glare because was looking at kikumaru in alarmed. Tezuka sighed out loud as he fixed his glass in discomfort. Fuji noticed this and chuckle, earning Tezuka twitched eye.

Ryoma, finally noticed the captain discomfort, moved a little away from him.

"Gomen.." he muttered quiet enough for Tezuka and fuji to hear. Fuji chuckle while Tezuka nodded his head in understanding.

The rest of practices were over after forty minutes. After that, Ryoma left with a still grinning Ryoga to the Karaoke.

"Ne, Fujiko, wanna see ochibi sing?" Asked Kikumaru who wasn't even trying to be discreet. Tezuka gave them a glared but they didn't see it so he just sighed mentally. At the end, everyone were trailing Ryoga and Ryoma to the Karaoke bars. Actually, tezuka wanted to go home but was dragged by a grinning/smiling Fuji, who send chills down his back. And so, he have no choice but to agree. Even if something in the back of his mind told him to say a big fat no.

That was where a twist of fate decided to occurred. In more than one way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading this chapter people! For those were simply interested in this story are the best that I could asked for! thank you!

Sorry... I got a little carry away when writing this chapter and make it way too long of a chapter! I usually written between two thousand to three thousands words per chapter but this chapter exceeded five thousands word!

Sorry! ^ \\\\\ ^ ~_^

~Windying

Bloody kitten chapter 2 . Mar 27

Please update soon but I love it so please don't stop there

{Don't worry, bloody kitten. This story was meant to be very long so it will not be ending anytime soon.}

RyomaLovers chapter 2 . Mar 26

Hope ryochan get his memory back soon update soon

{Ryoma will be getting his memory back but not anytime soon, I'm afraid.}

animelover4ever69 chapter 2 . Mar 26

Hmmmmm...things are about to get interesting.

{Thank you!}

SnowyIce chapter 2 . Mar 26

Hi :-)

You're story is really interesting, but I really wish you could do something about the grammar and sentence structures. If it is hard to correct it by yourself, it is always a possibility to get a beta :-D

Anyway, keep up the good work

{I'm sorry! i will try my best to fixed the grammars and hopefully find a beta soon!}

PurpleScorpion chapter 2 . Mar 26

Hehe- another chapter! Well, I know now to never mess with a sleepy Ryoma and a hungry Ryoga. I think Fuji realized who Ryoma is, but did Tezuka realize too? Also, I'm still wondering what the pairings here are- iwill RYoma be with his real brother, Tezuka, or his adopted brother, Ryoga?

UPDATE SOON!

{Yes! here's another chapter too! heheh Ryoga sure is scary to me in the manga so I made Ryoga scary like i think he was in the manga! Fuji was getting suspicious but no, not yet. he didn't know who Ryoma is yet. And kunimitsu is too dense to realized anything... More like he made himself to but oh well... The pairing here was supposed to be TezukaXRyoma, one side RyogaXRyoma, and FujiXTezuka one side but there will be other characters pairing coming along soon too!}

Tennu chapter 2 . Mar 26

I wonder if tezuka realized that Ryoma is his brother at a first glance. This story is interesting

{Thanks for the interests! Tezuka doesn't know it yet!}

Neko Nishiriu chapter 2 . Mar 26

looking forward for the next chapter... the story is good...

{Thank you for your nice word! here's your next chapter!}

PurpleScorpion chapter 1 . Mar 25

I have to admit- this story caught my attention. I love a good overprotective brother, yaoi incest story XD. Anyway, is the main pairing here between Ryoma &amp; Ryoga? Just wondering...

UPDATE SOON!

{heheheh ^/^ I'm glad that you like an overprotective brother! I do too!}

DarkAngelTears chapter 1 . Mar 25

The flows of this was a little awkward and confusing but I think that this is very interesting... can not wait for more to come!

{Sorry for the flows... heheheh*hide in embarrassment* thanks for the interest!}

ryoka-chan chapter 1 . Mar 25`

That was really a good chapter, I hope you'll update soon. Good luck! :)

{Thank you for the interest!}


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The brothers**

**Chapter 4**

**Unbetaed**

* * *

[A/N: Tennis no oujisama does not belong to Windying. This work is non-profitable. This is unbeta. Expect a lot of grammars and punctuation. Expect a lot of OOC, out of characters. And Lastly, This IS a YAOI/INCEST fiction. If you can not take it, please do yourself a favor and exit out of this page and don't return until you know that you can take Incest, Brother X Brother Love. Those that don't mind, because this is a fanfiction, are welcome to stay and enjoy. FYI: I might write it following the timelight from the manga/anime and twist their places.

* * *

P.S: This will be the only time that the disclaimers are being post. For the rest of this story, the top conditions applies to all chapters. And terms not understandable? Please feel free to use google search engine translation!]~ I Copy and Paste this from Chapter one for my Readers!

I will be posting a poll concerning this fiction to all readers, please take a couple of seconds and answer them on my profile page. Is a must to those of you that like this fiction. Thank you.

* * *

Previously:

_Ryoma, finally noticed the captain discomfort, moved a little away from him._

_"Gomen.." he muttered quiet enough for Tezuka and Fuji to hear. Fuji chuckled while Tezuka nodded his head in understanding._

_The rest of practices were over after forty minutes. After that, Ryoma left with a still grinning Ryoga to the Karaoke._

_"Ne, Fujiko, wanna see ochibi sing?" Asked Kikumaru who wasn't even trying to be discreet. Tezuka gave them a glared but they didn't see it so he just sighed mentally. At the end, everyone were trailing Ryoga and Ryoma to the Karaoke bars. Actually, tezuka wanted to go home but was dragged by a grinning/smiling Fuji, who send chills down his back. And so, he have no choice but to agree. Even if something in the back of his mind told him to say a big fat no._

_That was where a twist of fate decided to occurred. In more than one way._

* * *

Man, kami-sama must have had hated Ryoma. Ryoma thought for ten times that hour. When Ryoma made the decision to go with his brother to Karaoke, he meant Karaoke only. Not on a date. Ryoma sighed out loud as he rubbed the vein on his forehead as he drawed his eyebrows together. Ryoga was still freaking dang grinning from ears to ears.

Ryoma mentally sighed out loud. Oh, well. At least Ryoga is happy. Even if its at my expense, thoughted Ryoma as they walked into a cafe full of too much pink and blue. Ryoma resisted the urge to kick his brother in the area where the sun doesn't shine and run home. But no, he's Echizen Ryoma; the Echizen doesn't ran away from anything. Even if one of the Echizen was the caused of that particular headache.

"Chibisuke, what do you want to eat? My treat" asked Ryoga, with a grinning face, as he passed him the menu. God, Ryoma so wanted to wipe that freaking grinning away from Ryoga's face. He was getting very annoyed. Instead, Ryoma skimmed through the menu, not noticing the people that were trailing him and Ryoga. Or so they thought.

_Let's see. Standard Cakes are White, Chocolate, Lemon, Marble, Chocolate &amp; White, Coconut(?) with standard fillings of Chocolate Chip Custard (?), Lemon Custard, Pineapple Custard(?), Raspberry Custard or jam, Pudding style filling, Lemon or Strawberry Gel Filling (?),. Wow... so many different type._

While Ryoma was in a trace over the different types of cakes, Ryoga was watching Ryoma in a daze. The people that was watching them didn't see his expression, so they can't said anything about how did Ryoga got that happy dazed face. Instead, Fuji has his eyes opened in suspicious, Tezuka was looking like he want to bolt out of the shop, Kikumaru was checking out the menu with an energetic expression, Oishi was trying to stop Kikumaru from ordering too many cakes, Inui was watching both tables and writing fast on his new notebook, Kaidoh looked like he wanted to go home, while Momoshiro had a thoughtful expression on his face.

All in all, about half of the people in Tezuka's table was actually there truly for stalking the ichinen. While the other half was having more than one sided ideas of what to do, and that included going home. But that's not possible as long as Fuji was still still wanted to live and play more of tennis, so they, those that wants to go home or somewhere else, resisted the urge to walk out of the shop. Nice choice.

Ryoga still was looking at Ryoma with eyes full of... no can't go there. Fuji frowned when he read Ryoga's true feelings. This isn't good for you Ryoga-san. Fuji mentally told himself. Fuji can see the hurt, love, regret and everything else that Ryoga felt for their ichinen. Fuji feel a bang of pity and sadness for him. Fuji knew how it was to love someone that you shouldn't... Someone named Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Yuuta.

Fuji Shuusuke had the experience of the pains and disappointment. Yet, he also knew that no matter how much ones fights against them, it didn't do a damn thing. Truth was, Fuji Shuusuke was still in love Tezuka Kunimitsu and has always had. Yet, he love Fuji Yuuta even more so. Now, there's no problem with him loving his own brother. But that particular brother hated him to the point of disgust. So there wasn't a lot of things that he could do, and beside, he didn't meant it like family love. He meant like love to 'love someone who you want to be with for the rest of your life'. That's the problem. Fuji smile sadly.

Too bad someone else saw the worried looked and smiling face. And that was Tezuka.

_Fuji... Gomen. I'm sorry I have to pretended to be blind to your feeling. I'm sorry, that I never had feelings for you more than friends. You're my best friend. The one and only one that had seen me cried. I don't want your feelings to pull us apart, Fuji. Not when I know that I can't never move on..._

_Ryo-chan._

A bang of pains hit Kunimitsu so hard that if anyone can read people as well as Fuji read him, they know it instantly that something was wrong with their buchou. However, no such person existed, due to the fact that the particular person in question was still looking at his cakes menu with eyes that wanted to swallow everything he seen. All that was left for Tezuka to do was to fix his glass frame and let the pains slowly kill him from the inside out once again (Buchou... :Ryoma).

"Ne, Chibisuke. What are you getting?" asked Ryoga once he has snapped out of his lovesick traces.

"Hmm?" was he's answered from Ryoma that dedicated that he was listening.

"What are you getting? We have only another two hours left before we have to go home or oyaji will be mad at me. Although I don't know why he got mad at me for something like that" muttered the last part from Ryoga. Eyoma raised his eyebrows and smirked at his brother.

"Obviously because he doesn't want you to spend too much times with me" answered Ryoma with a smirk and eyes of mischief. Ryoma have no clue how right he was.

Ryoga froze, stiffened, for couple seconds before he shaked his head and turned to the menu in his hand. As Ryoga take a look at the menu, the table grown unnaturally quiet. Not that Ryoma have any complain about it. A couple second later, a girl in maid outfit come and takes their order.

"What may I get for you Master?" Ryoma resisted the twitched of his eyebrows while Ryoga didn't even bother to be a pervert. His thoughts were on the younger Echizen acrossed from him that he forgot about his personality of a pervert. Like father like son.

"Chocolate cake with strawberry custard and fruits filling. Three different types of fruits base on the chief's choices on three different slides" ordered Ryoma with hungry eyes. Ryoga smiled before ordering something less sweet.

"What drinks would you like Master?" asked the maid politely.

"Ponta...no, never mind. Tea is fine for me." answered Ryoma.

"I just have water" Ryoga told the maid without even looking at her. He was still too absorbed in Ryoma.

"Wakarimashita, goshujin-sama" answered the maid with a courtesy bow before she left with their orders.

The table got so quiet that you can hear their breathing if you listen good enough. But the grin on Ryoga's face was replace with a soft smiling face.

After a couple of minutes, the maid returned with their drinks and then their cakes. Tezuka's table were a little surprised that Ryoma has an awfully sweet tooths. They never thought that their ichinen can actually be cute. Something in the back of Tezuka's mind kept buzzing in sirens but he slammed the door shut on those sirens. As for that, Tezuka unconscious block out the thought that Ryoma and his Ryo-chan are similar; he just didn't noticed it. While Fuji was getting more and more suspicious, and also liking him more and more.

After they had their fills of watching Ryoma literally swallow plates of cakes, they trailed the two brothers to the Karaoke bars. Or not so trailing.

Ryoma stopped on his track as Ryoga pointed to the door of the Karaoke bars that their uncle owned. He, however, didn't stop because of that.

"Chibisuke? What's wrong?" asked Ryoga as he wonder why Ryoma suddenly stopped.

"Sempai-tachi... come out" was simply his replied with a roll of eyes.

"Huh?" asked a confused Ryoga.

"Since when did you noticed Echizen-kun?" asked Fuji with a smile and closed eyes. Ryoma smirked. Ryoga's eyes glared. Tezuka fixed his glass and turned away. Kikumaru and Oishi looked guilty. Kawamura, Momoshiro, and Kaidoh looked like they're deer caught at red light. While Inui paused in his writing for once. Fuji was having fun...too much fun at the expense of others. Like their buchou and Takashi-san.

"Sempai-tachi... you're not very good at trailing people. Especially when you have Kikumaru-senpai in your groups" answered Ryoma with smirked before turning into a bored face "Not to forget that you keep sending out creepy air".

"So...from the beginning huh...hehehe" Fuji concluded as he chuckled with a hand on his lips to hide his grin, not that it helped. Inui correspond to the conclusion was more writing on his notebook, only now, he write it so fast that you have to blink a couple of times to see his hand moving.

"Well, since you guys are here anyway. Wanna join?" asked Ryoma with a bored face. Before Ryoga or anyone else can say no or complain, Fuji already answered it for them.

"Sure" with that they all walk inside. Ryoga looked like he wanted to complain big time, but he shuts his mouth when he see Fuji's opened eyes and smile. Although, Fuji was surprised that Ryoga wasn't afraid of his eyes. Fuji didn't know that he'd smiled a sincere smile at the thought as they went to the front desk for check-in.

"Ah! Look who it is that's here! The Echizen Brother! Honey! Come quick! Ryo-chan is here with the chibi!" The owner, their uncle by the named of Toshirou, called into the back door. Toshirou was setting on the chair guarding their front desk while a door lead to the back, where the wife was it.

A woman in her thirty emerged from door with a bright happy face.

"Ryo-chan!" at that named, both Fuji and Tezuka froze in their spot. They both thought that it was Ryoma who the woman called, that thoughts, however, was vanquished as the women come running into Ryoga waiting arms.

"Chisaki-obasan!" replied a smiling Ryoga as he held her close. Ryoma smirked before putting his hat on to hide his face, hoping to hide from the energetic woman.

"Mou! you never visit us anymore Ryo-chan! How long has it been since you and chibisuke last visit?! Now that you here, don't think you are getting home any time sooner!" scowled Chisaki with a fake frown on her face. By then, both Fuji and tezuka has already unfreeze from their states. Tezuka was looking like he really wished that a hole would swallow him up at the moment while Fuji's face was strained into a smile. The name Ryo-chan was too much for them. Especially for Tezuka, who has already turned his face toward the door.

"The last time that you guys were here, it was already two years ago already! Did both of you forgot that you have an aunt here in Tokyo still waiting for your returned?!" asked a now truly mad Chisaki who had tears in her eyes now.

"Chisaki-obasan... please don't cry. Both Ryoma and me, we both had tournaments to attended so we both were very busy. Beside, we're here now right? So don't cry" Ryoga half pled half wiping her tears away.

"Really?" asked a Chisaki with a frown, who totally ignored her own husband. While both brother totally ignored the people that were behind them.

"Hm! Now that both chibisuke and me are back, we're not going anywhere anytime soon. So, we will have more time to come and visits you even if you don't want to see us, you will see us!" said a grinning Ryoga. Chisaki smiles and nodded her head in happiness all the while hugging Ryoga tightly. The woman was shorter than Ryoga by a hand length, if no one knew better, they might think that yoga was hugging his wife. But no, not his wide, those that knew.

"Hmm? Where's chibi-chan?" asked Chisaki, who was still in an embraced with Ryoga. Ryoma, who heard this, rolled his eyes and smile a little smirked before announcing his presence.

"Oba-san, I'd been here all along" Ryoma said with a fake frown/pout on his face.

"Chibi-chan!" Chisaki, who had already let Ryoga go, huge Ryoma so tight that Kikumaru and Oishi was doubting that she's a woman and not a man instead. Ryoma's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at being called chibi. But he resisted the urged to move away from the woman's arm and just stood still for her.

"Wahh! Chisaki-oba-san! Ryoma's getting suffocated!" Ryoga, who was a little jealous that their aunt gets to huge Ryoma, exclaimed.

"Opps, Sorry... well let me take a good look at you chibi-chan. The last time you were here, your dad won't let me near you at all and I didn't get to see your beautiful eyes! Damn Nanjirou!" Said Chisaki as she let go of Ryoma and pulled his hat away all the while holding Ryoma's chin to her face. Ryoma was itching to move away from the woman as Chisaki studied her nephew.

"Hmm? Is so dark in here that I can't see your eye color Chibi-chan!" complained the woman with a pout.

"Oba-san, this is a Karaoke bar. Of course, it's dark inside. And beside, I have contact on so you can't see my eye colors neither way." explained Ryoma who was getting very annoyed as each second past. The woman needs to let go of his chin. Ryoga, seeing that his little chibisuke was getting annoying, decided to change the topic.

"Oh that's right oba-san, we have guest with us too!" exclaimed Ryoga as he pointed to the group behind them. Chisaki blinked her eyes.

"Ohh my! I didn't see you boys!" said Chisaki with a little bow. The tennis team bow back in respects before going back to what they were doing. Which pretty much wasn't anything except standing there watching their ichinen getting annoyed. Well, maybe except Inui, who was still writing on his notebook unstop with an occasional muttered of 'iie data'. And a hissing sound from the back somewhere.

"It's okay." answered Fuji with his eyes still closed and still smiling his creepy smile, only know now its a little strained.

"Well, come in, come in. How many of you are here? let's see... and 10!. Okay, you guys can have the grand room at the back of the bar! Honey, prepare for business!" Chisaki commanded from her spot, which was right behind Ryoma, before going back to the counter and left through the door behind there.

Ryoga lead them to the room. it was the biggest Karaoke room that they had ever seen, for those that had been to Karaoke bars that was. it means that Tezuka Kunimitsu and Kaidoh Kaoru have never been to Karaoke bars before. There was a big table and four mic in the center of the room as they walked in.

As they all seated, the arrangement goes like this, from left to right; Kikumaru , Oishi, Takashi, Tezuka, Momoshiro, Fuji, Ryoma then Ryoga, Kaidoh and the last to the right was Inui. There are reason why. Kaidoh and Momoshiro should never be seated together, from Inui's data, and Fuji wanted to harass/tease Ryoma so he seat by him before they even noticed it. And of course, Ryoga have to seat by his chibisuke. Although Ryoma more than once got up and change seats with Takashi. But the powerhouse player was so nervous around Ryoga that Ryoga kicked him back to his seat beside their buchou.

"Ma, Let's see you sing Echizen" Fuji started. Before Ryoga can asked which Echizen, Ryoma has already passed the mic to him and pointing to the device. Ryoga pouted before standing up, while Ryoma choose the song. In seconds, the song "Kimi ga Matsu Uchi Made Ato Roppun" by Junko Minagawa was on. Ryoga sweat drops while looking at Ryoma. The ichinen smirked. Ryoga's eyebrow twitched. Then he sighed out loud before singing.

_Nureta fuku no shiwaza sudden rain_

_Mizutamari Fumitsubushi_

_Ore wa sora bakari oh miteru_

_Aoi sora Shiranpuri Ah Sou ka_

_Kimi no me no iro ni niteru_

_Machi Aruiteite mo_

_la la la Ki ga tsuku to_

_Kimi no koto bakari kangaeru_

_Chotto kuyashii yo ne_

_Hora Erande shimau yo ne_

_Kimi e no PRESENT_

_Kimochi motto shiritai na_

_Ima no mama de manzoku ka na_

_Ore Soo iu no nigate dakara Un_

_Mada-mada Datta ka na_

_Kesa wa tsumetaku shite warukatta yo_

_Kimi ga matsu uchi made ato roppun_

_Genki na koe ga kikitai_

_Tadaima Eh?_

_...Ore yori meshi ka yo Karupin_

_Monku arige na koe Nanda yo?_

_Kyou no meshi Ki ni iranai no?_

_Sora-iro no me Asobi tarinai_

_Chotto kuyashii yo ne Tama ni wa_

_Ore datte omoi fukeru toki mo aru sa_

_Kimochi zenzen wakaranai_

_Sonna me de ji'tto minna yo_

_"Mou! ...Dakara!" Shou ga nai na_

_Wakatta yo Ore no make_

_Kesa wa tsumetaku shite warukatta yo_

_Mezamashi Naru made ato roku jikan_

_Saa Yukkuri to neyou yo_

_Oyasumi Uh?_

_...Omoin'da yo Karupin_

_The whole room was frozen in their state. Inui wasn't writing on his notebook. Kikumaru and Oishi look like they seen ghost. Fuji wasn't smiling. His eyes were opened. Basically, everyone was shock. Except Ryoma. Ryoga was pouting and a little red on his cheeks. Ryoma was smiling. Smiling?!_

_Wow... talk about shocks. A smiling Ryoma._

_The next two or so minutes was so quiet that you could heard the other room's singing. Then another song started and Ryoga have to sing again._

_Dear Prince ai ni yuku yo_

_Dear Prince riyuu wa iranai_

_Dear Prince ganbatteru_

_Dear Prince TOKORO ga daisuki sa_

_KIMI ga kateru made miteteageru kara_

_Itsumo yori hayaku mezameta asa wa TOKIMEKI kaban ni gattsuri tsumete_

_KIMI ni tsutaeru yuuki get demo sono EERU wa mada todokanai_

_Senshu kotai semaru taiyou ni makeji to nebaru suketa tsuki yarujan_

_"saa iku yo!" RAKKETO nigiri omae wo uteba kyou no maku akeda_

_Isshou de saikou no CHANSU (Chance of lifetime)_

_Nigashita toshitemo (don't worry about it)_

_Sekai ga owaru wake ja nai shi Yeah mae ni susumou_

_Get ready ai ni yuku yo_

_Get ready riyuu wa iranai_

_Get ready ganbatteru_

_Get ready TOKORO ga daisuki sa_

_Ready, go! te wo tsunagou_

_Ready, go! nigegoshi na KIMI he no_

_Ready, go! PURENZENTO dakara_

_Ready, go! rippa ni yareru sa_

_KIMI ni todokeru yuuki wa mada hitotsu shika nai keredo_

_KIMI kara todoku Happy Dream hoshi no kazu dakara_

_Itsumo yori nebari nebari nebatte_

_Never give up makeru toki mo aru keredo_

_KIMI ni tsutaeru yuuki nibai Get demo mada sore ja mono tannai_

_GANGAN zenkai tobashite hashiru BOKU no hoho wo tsutau kuyashi namida futasu_

_"kachi make dake ga subete ja nai!" tte dareka-san ga ittetakke na_

_Itsuka wa daremo (in the course of time)_

_Jibun no yume ni (my sweet dream)_

_Kugiri wo tsukenakucha to iu keredo iya da yo_

_Get ready asu no tame ni_

_Get ready RISUKU wa shouchi sa_

_Get ready gaman dekiru kana_

_Get ready totemo tsurai keredo_

_Ready, go! TENISU BOORU_

_Ready, go! nigiri shimeta_

_Ready, go! PURESSHAA no naka_

_Ready, go! RIMITTO wo koeyou_

_KIMI ni todokeru yuuki ga sukoshi tamatta toki wa_

_Korekara no monogatari wo kyou ni egakidasou My friend_

_Dear Prince ai ni yuku yo_

_Dear Prince riyuu wa iranai_

_Dear Prince ganbatteru_

_Dear Prince TOKORO ga daisuki sa_

_Ready, go! te wo tsunagou_

_Ready, go! nigegoshi na KIMI he no_

_Ready, go! PUREZENTO dakara_

_Ready, go! rippa ni yareru sa_

_Ima made no yuuki wo takusan hiroiatsumete_

_Sakura saku kono machi de ookiku waraou_

At least its not a cat song. Fuji chuckled could be heard through the whole room as Ryoga cheek got reder.

"Chibisuke! No fair!" pouted Ryoga as he pulled Ryoma to the front room. "Fuji-kun, choose a song!" while commanding Fuji, other froze when Ryoga command the tensei. But Fuji just chuckled and flipped the song book and type a number in. The next seconds, the song Mirai no bokura e was on. The whole tennis team get the surprised of their life when Ryoma start singing.

_DOA no mukougawa kara hikari ga afureteru_

_Kikoete kuru mirai no kodou te wo nobasou_

_Hirake atarashii sekai wo_

_Akogare no kaze tsukamitai_

_Genkai wo mae ni shite_

_Kimi wo omou…_

_Yume ni makenai to sakebu tabi_

_Kimi kara yuuki wo morau_

_Kizuna ga bokura wo tsunagu yo_

_Kiseki maiagare_

_Atarashii hoshi ni nare_

_Koete yuku kabe no yukou wo terasu_

_Yume no chikara hodo_

_Shinjireba tsuyoi mono wa nai_

_Bokura wa kanarazu kagayakeru hazu sa_

_Itsudatte kimi to boku wa wakariaeru no da to_

_Kizuita toki mirai he hashirihajimeta kara_

_Tatoe tooku hanareta hi mo_

_Sukoshi mo kowaku nakatta_

_Ashita wo shinjita no mo_

_Yume no chikara_

_Nido to nai ima wo kakenukete_

_Tomo ni tsuyoku naritai to_

_Negaeba kodoku ja naku naru_

_Kiseki maiagare_

_Atarashii hoshi ni nare_

_Koete yuku kabe no yukou wo terasu_

_Yume no chikara hodo_

_Shinjireba tsuyoi mono wa nai_

_Bokura wa kanarazu kagayakeru hazu sa_

_Dokomademo tabi wo tsuzukeyou kimi ga ite kureru kara_

_Yume no chikara hodo_

_Shinjireba tsuyoi mono wa nai_

_Bokura wa kanarazu kagayakeru hazu sa_

_Mirai wo kaete yukeru hazu sa_

Fuji stopped smiling and his eye was fully opened. The rest of the team have their mouth hang opened. All except Tezuka, who stiffened when Ryoma's voice come there.

The ichinen can sing.

A song.

As in singing.

Seriously?

The next thing that Fuji know, Ryoga has already pull him to the mic and Ryoma has already seated and flipping through the song book. The next second, the song 'Hana' was on. Fuji smile sweetly before singing.

_Ake no sora yurameite_

_Kaze ga kami wo tokashita_

_Sunda ame ni nurete mo_

_Zutto me wo hanasenakute_

_Hieta yubisaki furue_

_Kokoro tsutsumikomu you ni_

_Utsumuita sono hana wa Sotto hitomi tojite_

_Kimi ga kimi de iru koto ijou ni_

_Itoshii koto nado nai kara_

_Yakusoku wo shiyou_

_Tenohira ni nokoshita_

_Nukumori wa Zenbu kimi ni tsutaetai kara_

_Sunao na kotoba de_

_Oshiete agetai yo_

_Hana ni somerareta azayaka na keshiki wo_

_Aa..._

_Yoi no hoshi kirameite_

_Kaze ga hoho wo nadete mo_

_Koko de matteiru kara Kitto me wo samashite_

_Kimi ga kimi de itekureru dake de_

_Kokoro ga omoi de mitasareta_

_Yakusoku wo shiyou_

_Tenohira ni nokoshita_

_Nukumori wa Zenbu kimi ni tsutaetai kara_

_Sunao na kotoba de_

_Oshiete agetai yo_

_Kimi ni somerareta azayaka na keshiki wo_

_Nee..._

_Now, talk about shock. Fuji voice sent chills down everybody's back, except Ryoga. Ryoma smirked at the challenge before typing a number into the remote control. Then the next song, Hikari, Ryoma was up._

_Mune ni hari tsuita mama kawaita yokubō_

_Netsu ni unasareru yōna tokai no u~ēvu_

_Kaze o ukete hashiru akiramezu ni hashiru_

_Futo kaowodasu hikari Kono-te de tsukamou to oikaketa risō-tachi_

_Yasashī furi shite orera o mayowa seru_

_Mirai ni yoba re toki o hakobunara Kotae wa kitto kagayai teru_

_Shitsu kushita mono o sagashite kazoeru dake no Mainichi_

_Koe o hibika sete inoru `owari janai_

_Doko ka ni iru hitori o motomete iru hitori_

_Doko ka de tsunaga~tsu teru mugen no sign_

_Kishimu yō ni itamu nando datte sakebu_

_Yukusaki terasu hikari_

_Omoi tobira no mukō-gawa no risō-tachi wa_

_Tadoritsuku no ka to orera ni toikakeru_

_Ashita ni mukai yume o seou nonara_

_Kotae wa kitto kagayai teru Koko ni hitotsu dake shirushitai_

_Tōi dare ka no kankeinai story janai Itsu datte don'na koto datte Kesshite kanzen janai one way janai_

_Ore no naka ni aru tenshi ni tsugeru_

_Do man'naka inuku kakugo o tsugeru I gotta go again_

_Kono-te de tsukamou to oikaketa risō-tachi_

_Yasashī furi shite orera o mayowa seru_

_Ashita ni mukai yume o seou nonara_

_Kotae wa kitto kagayai teru_

_Ore ni mie teru subete ga ore no sekai no subeteda Kokoro furuwasete inoru `owari janai'_

Ryoma was getting the chart up higher and higher with each song.

Ryoma: 1 Win | Fuji: 0

Ryoma smirked. Fuji smile. Tezuka froze. Ryoga smirked. The rest of the team were still frozen. Inui drop his notebook. Kikumaru had his mouth opened. Before Fuji can challenge the next song, Ryoga's phone ring.

Ring Ring RIng!

"Moshi-moshi?" answered Ryoga, who forgot to check the caller ID. A voice so loud was heard on the receiver.

"ECHIZEN RYOGA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! RYOMA IS NOT HOME YET AND YOU OUT PLAYING?! GET YOUR ASS HOME THIS SECOND!" it was the voice of a female. Ryoga sweat drops and Ryoma smirked.

"Okaa-san! Chibisuke is with me! Stop yelling! We're at uncle and aunt Chisaki's place." Answered Ryoga after he make sure that his ears hasn't lost his hearing.

"Huh?" Chisaki's place? Ohh what a coincident, Nanako-chan will be there in five minutes so come back with her" commanded their mother, Rinko.

"Nanako? She's aunt and uncle Akira's daughter right? Is it she's in college?" asked a confused Ryoga. Ryoma and the rest just listened to the conversation.

"That's obvious. Nanako-chan went to Tokyo University! She had just finished her master degree and is looking for a job now so she will be staying with us for a while. Is Ryoma there with you? Tell him the news too. She wanted to see him also. By the way, you better not stay there too long, young man!" said Rinko from the phone. Ryoma smirked as his brother sweatdrops.

"Okay Okay okay!" exclaimed the older Echizen as he hang up the phone. Just then, the girl in question opened the door to the room.

"Ryoga-kun and Ryoma-kun!" exclaimed a girl with long pretty hair. The girl have a figure that could easily be called a model; tall and rather slender. with long dark blue hair with bangs that are cut straight across. In one word, the girl was cute. The girl came and huge both brother so tight that they turned blue, before letting both go.

Ryoga and Ryoma sweatdrops. Their face were no longing smirking, Fuj noted with a smile.

Soon after that, they left home along with the tennis regular. Is only the third day of the new school and Ryoma was convinced that school will never be quiet for him that year. When they left, Chisaki was relented to let Ryoma go. She was pouting the whole time while their uncle bend them goodbyes with promised to come again soon.

Fuji was smiling brightly while everyone else was getting cautions. With the exception of Ryoga. Everyone else was looking forward to the next visits, all except Ryoma himself and Tezuka.

The next day, at practice, Kikumaru was the first one to asked him question when they were on break. Ryoga has karate practice so he left the ichinen along. And beside, Ryoma told ryoga to not talk to him for a month. So, Ryoga was no where to be found next to the court.

"Nyah, Ochibi, I have a question about you" asked Kikumaru as he was about to glomp the ichinen. He stopped when Ryoma shot him a glare that make Fuji smile look like angel.

"What's the question sempai?" asked Ryoma as he and the rest of the freshman were stretching. The regular already did their warm up and was waiting for their captain to give out permission for practice shots.

"Yesterday, your aunt said that she wanted to see your eye color and I was curious. Is it at your eyes color brown like your brother? Why would she wanted to see your eye color?" asked Kikumaru. The whole court stopped what they were doing as they turned curious eyes toward the ichinen. Even Tezuka stopped what he was doing, which was stretching his legs.

Wow, you can count on Kikumaru's eyesight. Ryoma thoughted as he smirked.

"Kikumaru-sempai, you wanna know?" asked Ryoma with a smirk. Eiji nodded his head with a big curious eyes.

"Sure, I'll tell you if you fill this condition" said ryoma. Heads were shot his way in curiousity.

"What is it ochibi?" asked a now pouting Kikumaru. Ryoma smirked. Fuji opened his eyes in curiosity. Momo and Kaidoh stopped sending glares to each other. Inui had a new notebook out and was watching them like hawk. Oishii actually looked curious. Same as Tezuka.

"My eyes color..." Ryoma started and then stop and smirked.

"What color what color what color ochibi?" Kikumaru was getting very impatient.

Ryoma smirked.

"I tell you when you win tomorrow against me" Ryoma finished with a smirked. Since tomorrow was the Intraschool Ranking matched, Ryoma was taunting Kikumaru. It was succeed.

"Mou Ochibi meany, nyah!" Pouted Kikumaru as he head lock the ichinen.

"Kikumaru-sempai...can't breath..." Ryoma groaned. Oishi, seeing that his partner was about to killed the ichinen, quickly went to separate them.

"Eiji!" Oishi shouted, a little jealous. Not that anyone noticed the that the mother of the tennis team was actually jealous. Except Fuji.

"Oishi..." Kikumaru pouted. Oishi heart beats irregularly at the cute pout. Fuji chuckled.

"Ma Echizen, is your eyesight bad?" asked Fuji with a smile.

"No" answered Ryoma before he can stop himself.

"Then why would you need eye contact?" asked Fuji.

"Because I see too much" Ryoma answered in English. Fuji stop smiling and his eyes were opened.

"Nyah, Fujiko. What did ochibi say?" asked Kikumaru.

"Saa... he said that its because he see too much" answered Fuji with a smile. Kikumaru tilted his head to one side in confusing. Fuji just smile and Ryoma smirked before going back to his practice. The freshman trio were confused because they didn't hear what Fuji said and they didn't know English enough to know what Ryoma said. So they all shrugged their shoulders and left it like that.

Those that know what Ryoma said, Arai and a couple senior, they looked at Ryoma confusingly.

For the rest of the practice, Ryoma ignored everyone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thank you for reading this~ You might noticed that the song that I used are from Prince of Tennis. Let me said this now: those song doesn't belong to me. You can find them on youtube!

Sorry! I got carried away again and write another long chapter...heheheh ~_^

reekfreak101 chapter 3 . 17h ago

This is quite amusing. I like it!

{Thank you so much for reading this!}

PurpleScorpion chapter 3 . Mar 29

Hehe- new chapter! I'm very happy. I can't wait to read about their kareoke time! And for me, I didn't really like it when other people's thoughts were shown during the story- the one where it's in parentheses. It was a bit distracting, sorry. But I still enjoyed the chapter nevertheless.

Also, thanks for answering my question about the pairings. I was confused cause I thought it would be RyogaXRyoma, but they're not related and this IS an incest fic. Anyway, I'm really happy that it's Pillar pair (my favorite pairing). I wonder how Ryoga and Fuji would take it though (but I don't think Fuji would mind as much as Ryoga would).

UPDATE SOON!

{Sorry about the thoughts thingy then, I'll limited it. Your welcome!}


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Brother**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A/N: Man! Real life sure isn't like in anime or manga! I realized something that's bothering me for awhile... concerning a certain anime... I realized that I'm in love with TORIKO! More like the food in Toriko. Is there anyone out there that's like me? When I watched Toriko, I always find myself always hungry. I'd gained two pounds in the past two weeks thanks to Toriko. It wasn't even funny...

Well, that's that. You guys should watch Toriko! I highly recommend it!

P.S: There's only five votes on the polls! three for Yes and two for No... at this rate, this story's rating might go up! So please, everyone, go take a look at the poll and vote them! is in my profile page, on top!

Here Goes! See last chapter for usual warning!

* * *

Previously:

"Then why would you need eye contact?" asked Fuji.

"Because I see too much" Ryoma answered in English. Fuji stop smiling and his eyes were opened.

"Nyah, Fujiko. What did ochibi say?" asked Kikumaru.

"Saa... he said that its because he see too much" answered Fuji with a smile. Kikumaru tilted his head to one side in confusing. Fuji just smile and Ryoma smirked before going back to his practice. The freshman trio were confused because they didn't hear what Fuji said and they didn't know English enough to know what Ryoma said. So they all shrugged their shoulders and left it like that.

Those that know what Ryoma said, Arai and a couple senior, they looked at Ryoma confusingly.

For the rest of the practice, Ryoma ignored everyone.

When Ryoma got home that evening, Ryoga was no where to be found, same with Nanjirou. The one that greeted Ryoma when he got home was Nanako. After taking off his shoes and dropping his tennis bag, he went straight to the fridge and grabbed a can of Ponta, he then headed to his room to finished his homework. Not that he needs to study them with his brain. Fifteen minutes later, Ryoma finished everything and went downstair with a thick books.

Of all things to read, Nanako noticed that Ryoma was carrying the book Hamlet by Shakespeare. A book that was for high school and college student. What's worse, Ryoma was reading it. She sweat drops.

"Ryoma-kun, that book isn't for child" Nanako commented, afraid for the poor boy's mind.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"Too late, Nanako-chan. I'd already finished it. I was going to returned to the library today." replied Ryoma looking bored.

Nanako sweatdrops again at Ryoma's facial expression.

"Do you not like it?" asked Nanako.

"No. Hamlet is a good book but the main character himself's mada mada" replied Ryoma looking more bored.

"What is it about? Some of my friends read that for college's course but I have never read it" Explained Nanako as she bring out a piece of chocolate cake from the fridge, eying Ryoma expectantly. Ryoma eyed the slide of cake with hungry eyes as he seat in front of his cousin with the book on his lap. Nanako set the cake in front of Ryoma and pulled out a spoon from nowhere before giving it to him.

Before answering her, Ryoma set the book on the table and take a bit out of the cake.

"Hamlet, the main character of this book, found out that his father was killed by his own uncle. His father's ghost told him to take revenge but he hesitated due to several reasons. But mostly because he's coward. Is a story of madness and revenges. By the way, the main character was a prince." replied Ryoma as he finished the cake.

Nanako watched as Ryoma stand up and take the plates to the sink before eying her curiously. Nanako founds that she didn't liked it one bit when Ryoma look at her like he was suspecting a criminal. More like analysis her like a book.

"Ryoma-kun?" asked Nanako nervously. The way that Ryoma was watching her were making her nervous. Even if it wasn't with his full vision. Its still scary. Especially when his eyes turn golden.

"Wanna read it before I return it?" asked Ryoma as he turned his head away. Nanako smiled as he concluded why Ryoma was watching her. It wasn't for anything weird.

"No, that's alright. Shakespeare's work its too much for me" replied Nanako as she pictures herself reading the book. Shivers found their way up her spine and she shuddered. Ryoma blinked. Then he smirked in understanding.

"Nanako-chan, there's no such things as ghost" Ryoma watched as Nanako turned pink.

"Ryoma-kun!" shrinked Nanako as she watched Ryoma walk to the front door before opening it and closing. She could already picture her little cousin smirking, she shakes her head with a fond smile before returning to the kitchen to finished her cake.

Ryoma opened the door to the library and head straight to the counter with the book. The lady at the counter smile fondly at him before greeting him.

"Welcome, Echizen-kun. How was the book?" she asked quietly and softly. Ryoma nodded his head in greeting before answering her.

"It was okay, could have been better if the settling were modern" answered Ryoma with a bored expression as he handed her the book. The lady sweatdrops as she skimmed the book into the computer.

Ryoma walked away from the girl and went straight to the mystery section of the library. Skimming the labels from A to Z in orders, Ryoma stop at section he was looking for, only to find that the book that he wanted wasn't there. Ryoma frowned before returning to section As of the library. Good thing that the library were organizing by genres and author, otherwise, he would have to look all over the library.

Grabbing a book from the As sections, Ryoma's eye caught on one particular book that he knew Fuji-senpai would love to read. A smirked were on his lips before he noticed it as he grabbed the book, Ryoma made his way toward the literature department of the library, only to stopped and turned to the sport sections.

Ryoma pick three books from there; Tennis Movement, Martial Art Expertise, and another book that doesn't belong to that sections. Ryoma raised his eyebrow in question before noticed that the book was about cats. He included the book with his pile to take home.

Ryoma went to the counter and present the lady there his school ID. The lady smile softly as she skimmed the books and types out the checkout information to print for Ryoma. Ryoma left with the books only to bump into someone.

Ouch! My nose.

"Gomen-" Ryoma started to apology only to stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Echizen" a stoic and strict voice said. Ryoma immediately noticed that the person that he bumped into was Tezuka. I mean, was there anyone on earth who met the captain and won't be able to recognized him? Not Ryoma for sure.

"Buchou..." why did the person that he had to bumped into was always his buchou?

Tezuka nodded in greeting before his eye caught on the books that Ryoma was carrying.

Tezuka was surprised that the ichinen actually likes to read. Tezuka eyed the books in Ryoma's arms and he raised a surprised eyebrow at it. Ryoma noticed the question looks from Tezuka and smirked a little too evil.

A siren sounded in Tezuka's head. From experience with Fuji, he already had his guards up.

Ryoma, seeing the alarmed looks in Tezuka's eyes, raised an eyebrow before putting his bored face on. Its just wasn't worth it if he can't caught Tezuka in surprised. So there was no need to act like a devil in his buchou's presence at the moment.

"What are you doing here, buchou?" Asked Ryoma.

"Returning a book." Tezuka replied as if it was obvious. It was then that Ryoma noticed the books in Tezuka's hand. It was the one that he was looking for in the mystery's section.

"Ah" Ryoma said before he can stop himself.

"What is it?" Asked Tezuka when he noticed that Ryoma was eying the book in his hand.

"I was looking for that book, buchou" said Ryoma.

Tezuka was quiet as he was thinking. The book itself was way too mature for kids Ryoma's age. But by the looks in Ryoma's eyed and the books in the boy's arms. Whether or not Tezuka let him have the book, it won't do anything. It was not going to stop the ichinen from checking out that books. Tezuka sighed and lead the boy to the counter. Checking in the books and then letting Ryoma checking out.

After that they walked together to Ryoma's house. After all, it's already seven in the evening and the nights are dangerous for kids.

"Buchou, you don't have to walk me home" Ryoma argued as they walked. Tezuka resisted the urge to tell him that he's only twelves years old and is still officially a kid. But instead he answered,

"The nights are dangerous Echizen" was simply the answer. Tezuka can't believe that the older Echizen actually let the boy walk to the library by himself. Not that he said it out loud. After all, from what he knew, the elder had a brother complex.

Ryoma mentally pout as he put a bored face on. He expected the answer and he got the answered from the captain but he didn't have any rebuttal to gives back. So he walked quietly as he let's the captain take him home. Another three or so minutes was walking in quietness. Both enjoyed the quiet as each other presences sends warms and safety to one another.

When they got to the corner around Ryoma's house, Ryoma stop suddenly. Tezuka looks at Ryoma in question.

"Did you hear that?" He asked the captain. Tezuma looks at Ryoma in question.

"Hear what?" He asked the ichinen as he restrained his ears to hear what Ryoma was hearing.

"Sounds like someone's playing tennis" answered back Ryoma as he went straight to the point. Ryoma quickly grabbed the stoic captain's hand almost dragged Tezuka to where the sound was coming from. Tezuka raised an eyebrow at the rudeness as he looked to where Ryoma was holding him. His hand. Tezuka found that Ryoma's hand was surprising hot. Too hot.

The warmness sends pleasant chills down his spine. He mentally shuddered. Tezuka didn't even noticed that he tightened his hand on to Ryoma's. Same to Ryoma.

As they got closer and closer to the source of the sounds, and Tezuka can hear the powers within each shots of shot. As the sound pieces through the air, it created a sharp sound that cut through the air like a sword that cut open a watermelon. Effortlessly.

Tezuka frowned.

Ryoma stopped in his tracks as he recognized the source of the sounds. He didn't need to be near the sound to know who created them. Or to see it. Tezuka stopped with Ryoma as he gave him a question looks. Ryoma smirked evilly as he pulled the captain with him away from the sound, before the source of the sound can detect the them.

When they stopped outside of the ichinen's house, Tezuka was looking expectantly at the boy. Tezuka expected more than one explanation from the boy. First, why did he pull him? Second, who was the player that make the boy secretive?

Seeing the looks in his captain's eyes, Ryoma mentally smirked.

Tezuka frowned.

"That's Ryoga-nii practicing with oyaji." was the only explanation from Ryoma as he pulled Tezuka toward the front door of their house.

In front of them was a house that should be able to fit ten people easily. Just looking at the front gate, Tezuka could tell that the house was in great care. What Tezuka didn't noticed was that he was still hand in hand with the ichinen. Not until the ichinen lets go of the hands to get his keys. Tezuka had a looked in his eyes as he look at his hand. Feeling weird and not himself, Tezuka had a feeling that he should be running home now. Like Now Now... but he still himself and put on his mask. Ryoma opened the door and turned to him, looking confused. He just turned away and walked. Tezuka's feeling themselves were enough to confused him. Why did he do that? Why? Why did he found it hard to let go of Ryoma's hand? What is happening to him?

What was going on? What was this feeling that seem to make his stomach clench?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry... short chapters and too many errors... I check it later when I'm not so busy with life.

Ja~!

~Windying


End file.
